Makenai
by Peeweekiwi
Summary: Yui loves Tamahome but he loves Miaka...She wants him. Song fic


A/N: I was listening to 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift last night and I saw this little scene in my head and I had to write it. I like how it turned out, I hope you like it too.

A/N 2: Those who are reading my other story in the Sailor Moon Archive _'A New Era'_ DON'T worry I am still working on it and nearly finished the next chapter and it is a good one! No update though until I get FIVE reviews. Please don't make me beg!

DICLAIMER: I know I can draw people but not as good as Yuu Watase-sama. Watase-sama is the one who owns the Charaters and plot of Fushigi Yuugi. NOT. ME.

Right-he-ho! I chatted for too long. Lets start!

I sit in my room _'I came back for you Tamahome'_ she had lied to me. Miaka doesn't care about me, I care about Miaka, and she was my best friend. I even saved her when she was in the book first time round; I was the one who brought Miaka back from death when she had to kill her reflection but when I was in trouble and shouting to her for help she didn't save me. Now we are enemies all because of Tamahome… he came in to the picture.

Tamahome…

He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

It should be me now in Konan laughing and talking to him not her. When she found me in Kotou and we were hiding from Nakago and the guards with Tamahome, I smiled and told them I'd go and get the scroll for them, happy that I was seeing Miaka again… so I can be safe. She wanted me to meet Chichiri, Nuriko and Hotohori, she told me they all wanted me there. But when I go back to Miaka and Tamahome she tells him that she came back for him… and only him. I smile still at them when I go in to talk to them.

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

I will not lie that she is not a beautiful girl; her eyes are always telling everyone she is a strong person getting attention from people. She is a perfect person, but if I paid more attention to the boys in my class than on my studies I would be the popular one. Because I know I am beautiful… I know I am…

He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

I laugh at myself because yet again she is the one in the lime light and I did nothing to change it. When he pushed Miaka through that magician's hat. He stopped and tried to get me to go with him and in that moment I saw him and only him. I wanted to run into his arms and bury myself into his arms and chest. But I didn't because then I still had a little friendship left in my heart for Miaka… but now she has none. I will not lose to her again

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night.

When he willing came to Kutou. I thought it was because he wanted to see me. But he called for Miaka in his sleep, he only asked after her. It hurt that he call for her, but I knew she used her charm to win him over. She used her clumsiness to get into his heart. The same thing she did with the guys in our world. But she never said yes to them when she was asked, she'd say 'I'm sorry but there is someone I like' I know there wasn't anyone she liked, she just enjoyed the attention. I will use my own methods to win his heart back from Maika

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

I cried when he didn't come back from Konan to kill Miaka. I want him to be mine, the look in his eyes when I met him wasn't one of a money grabber I found him to be they were those of a man who would never leave your side once he decided he loves you. He doesn't love Miaka the way he says he does, I know if he gave me a chance I would be the he loves and not her.

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

When I first met him I thought he was beautiful, not just hansom, but beautiful. his martial art skills were amazing, the sight of him made me speechless. If I had entered the book on my own I would have been the one who one Tamahome, but me and miaka enter together, If only she landed somewhere different I would have Tamahome loving me and not her but we landed together. If only I could have stayed in the book… but alas it was me and not Miaka who when back to our world.

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

Miaka enjoy your time with Tamahome while it lasts, because it wont last for ever. As I will be the one who will fall asleep in his arms, who will give him all the love he deserves and more. I will look into his eyes and tell him I love him with all my heart. I know I will be the lucky one when I wake up in the morning in his arms wrapped around my waist, protecting me from the world. His and mine.

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

But again and again she wins him back no matter what I do to. She is the one who always has some one to protect her. Me. I had to look after myself I had no-one to make sure I was ok, to make sure I was in full health. She only checked because she was a friend not because she wanted to.

He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

No it wasn't Tamahome who made me and Miaka enemies. It was Miaka herself and now I will take Tamahome from her. Showing her that she doesn't always have a happy ending like she thinks. This time round I will be the happy one… not her.

A/N: What did you think of it? What was your favourite part (Don't be a smart alek and say the end)? Did Yui-chan sound too evil? or not evil enough? Tell me!

Read and Review! I got to go! Need food Bye Bye!


End file.
